(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clock assembly that is provided with magnetic ornaments capable of motion.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There are many different kinds of clocks available on the market. Some clocks are provided with magnetic elements to achieve a dynamic action so as to give variety to the clock and enhance the appearance thereof. Conventional clocks with magnetic elements usually move according to a predetermined pattern, and the principle employed is the use of magnetic attraction or repulsion to generate a unidirectional rhythmic motion. For consumers who like novel and interesting assemblies, such conventional clocks are still not satisfactory.